El amor lo puede todo
by RoyHawkeyeMustang
Summary: Bien, solo diré que soy muy mala para los resúmenes así que, espero disfruten el Fic, es el primero que hago de FMA y de mi pareja favorita Royai, y como dije antes espero les guste XDD
1. Chapter 1

El amor lo puede todo

Era un día gris en Amestris, no había mucha gente en las calles, y se sentía la tristeza en el ambiente, pero en cierto Hospital más bien en una habitación se encontraba un joven que no aparentaba más de 34 años que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su nombre Roy Mustang, un joven muy apuesto, de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, y a su lado estaba una joven de 31 años su nombre Riza Hawkeye o mejor dicho Riza Mustang, ella es una joven de cabello rubio muy hermoso, de ojos ámbar, Riza no había faltado ni un solo día a ver a su esposo que estaba en coma debido a un accidente que sufrió, Riza no dejaba de pensar en ese accidente ya que ella también esta con el cuándo ocurrió, pero lo que más le preocupaba era en cómo decirle a sus hijos lo de su padre, solo eran uno niños d años, Elizabeth y Maes Mustang. Riza estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una enfermera junto con un Doctor entraron a la Habitación.

Doctor: Disculpe Sra. Mustang, necesito que salga tenemos que hacerle pruebas a su esposo

Riza:….Esta…bien

Y así Riza se retiró de la habitación, aun algo adolorida ya que el choque también le dejo unos golpes pero nada serio ya que su amado esposo recibió todo el impacto al protegerla, aun recordaba el accidente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flashback

Era una noche lluviosa no se lograba ver mucho y todo el suelo estaba resbaloso, y en medio de las calles un auto se encontraba regresando de ir por las compras, en el auto iba el matrimonio Mustang-Hawkeye, tanto Riza como Roy iban en completo silencio, pero no uno incomodo si no uno muy cómodo y lleno de amor, pero de repente sin que Roy se dé cuenta una motocicleta que iba a toda velocidad choco con el auto el cual perdió estabilidad y se volcó, Roy lo primero que hizo fue proteger a su amada con su cuerpo recibiendo todo el impacto cuando el auto se volcó.

Riza al despertar se percató que estaba en el hospital ya que el olor a desinfectante estaba por toda la habitación, cuando se despertó por completo vio que estaban todos sus amigo, además de sus hijos Elizabeth y Maes que estaban a punto de dormirse.

Riza: H-hola…amigos

Jean: Riza, ya despertaste que alivio!

Elizabeth y Maes: MAMA!

Edward: No tan fuerte niños su madre está mal y…

Falma: Calla Ed, es mejor que lo disfruten antes de que Riza tenga la noticia sobre Roy

Edward: Esta bien, Falma

Maes: Mami, está bien?

Elizabeth: Mamita no te pasó nada verdad?

Riza: No cariño, estoy bien, no se preocupen

Elizabeth: Papa, también está bien verdad mama?

El silencio se hiso en la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, pero Riza no sabía nada de lo ocurrido solo recordaba el choque, Roy abrazándola protegiéndola y luego solo vio oscuridad, eso nada más recordaba.

Riza: Jean, donde esta Roy?

Jean:…..

Riza: Ed, puedes llevarte a los niños a jugar

Edward: Si, vamos niños vengan a jugar con el Tío Ed

Maes: No, nos quedamos con Mama ¿verdad Eli?

Elizabeth: Si, nos quedamos con Mami

Riza: Amores, vayan con Tío Ed a jugar

Ambos: Pero Mama….

Riza: Nada de peros, vayan con su Tío

Ambos: Si mama…

Y así los tres salieron de la Habitación dejando a Riza y a los demás a solas, el silencio reino hasta que Jean lo rompió.

Riza: Primero que nada debes estar calmada, o si no puedes sufrir un desmayo y lo otro es que Roy…..está en coma y no se sabe cuándo despertara

Riza, no podía creerlo su amado Roy en coma, era ilógico Roy no podía estar en coma, tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto pero cuando vio la cara de todos supo que era verdad y su pelinegro estaba entre la vida y la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

El amor lo puede todo

Capítulo 2

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde e accidente y Roy no mostraba mejoría, tanto los doctores ya comenzaban a imaginar lo peor y Riza no era la excepción ya no aguantaba la situación, además que ya había tomado una decisión, si Roy no despertaba en esa semana (N/A: Era día lunes cuando Riza fue a visitarlo), lo desconectarían aunque fuera la decisión más dolorosa que la rubia mujer haya tomado y también estaba el asunto de que sus hijos no sabían nada de nada como estaba su padre, pero eso sí, estaban informados sobre el accidente para su edad ambos eran muy inteligentes, pero la noticia de su padre en coma podría traumarlos y eso ella era lo que menos quería, solo quería que su amado despertara y volver a ver esos ojos negros llenos de amor por ella y sus amados hijos, Riza tomo la mano de su esposo y no aguanto las ganas de llorar dejo que de sus ojos cayeran las lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la mano de Roy.

Riza: P-por favor….despierta, te necesito los niños te necesitan, por favor despierta Te amo Roy, dijiste que siempre estarías con migo y que nunca me dejarías, que me arias feliz junto a nuestros hijos, Elizabeth no para de preguntar por ti y dice que te ama mucho, Maes también quiere que vuelvas a casa él es un niño muy fuerte pero también sé que por dentro está muy preocupado por ti, Roy ya no sé qué decir solo quiero que vuelvas con migo.

Y en silencio siguió llorando sin percatarse que su mejor amiga Rebecca estaba detrás suyo también llorando en silencio ya que escucho todas las hermosas palabras que Riza le dedico a su amado Mustang, en silencio se acercó hasta estar al lado de Riza le toco el hombro haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y giro su mirada a su amiga, que la miraba con ojos llorosos, Riza no aguanto y abrazo a su amiga que la consoló abrasándola, cuando ya pasaron unos minutos tuvieron que retirarse a sus casa ya que la hora de visita en el Hospital habían terminado, Rebecca había insistido en acompañar a Riza a casa ya que no quería dejarla sola, cuando llegaron Riza invito a entrar a la pelinegra a su casa ya que deducía que Elizabeth y Maes ya estarían dormidos ya que eran las 22:30 de la noche, Rebecca dejo a Riza en la sala de la casa mientras ella preparaba te para ambas, cuando él Te estuvo listo ambas amigas estaba tomándolo en silencio, Rebecca no podía ver a su mejor amiga así, ella sabía cuánto se amaban Roy y o soportaba verla así, pero no sabía qué hacer, pasaron las horas hasta que Riza decidió hablar. 

Riza: Rebecca, puedes irte a casa estaré bien

Rebecca: ¿Estas segura?

Riza: Si, estaremos bien, vete a casa

Rebecca: Esta bien, confió en ti

Y así Rebecca se fue a su casa dejando a Riza en su casa sola con sus hijos pero eso si no dejaba de preocuparse de ella, mientras Riza estaba aún sentada pensando en su situación, pero se dijo a si mismo que mejor se iba a dormir, subió a su habitación se cambió y se metió a la cama, pero siempre miraba el lado vacío del lugar y no podía dejar de imaginar que su Roy ya no estaría más con ella, y rompiendo a llorar por unos minutos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Era cerca de las 03:00 de la mañana, cuando un pelinegro comenzaba a moverse y a despertar, le costó adaptar su mirada oscura en la habitación ya que era de noche y no veía nada, Roy se dio cuenta que estaba en un Hospital ya que el olor a desinfectante se sentía en el ambiente, asique se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero de repente todos los recuerdos lo azotaron, el choque, el volcon del auto y su esposa a unos centímetros tirada en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, pero cuando se paró cayo de seton al suelo.

Roy: M-mis piernas, no las siento

Roy con fuerza en sus brazos se apoyó en la cama y espero hasta que sus piernas se adaptaron y pudo mantenerse de pie, como pudo se acercó a la puerta y cuando vio que no había nadie salió de la habitación y del Hospital para dirigirse a su hogar, paso una hora cuando llego y vio todo oscuro, busco la llave que guardaba en debajo del felpudo, y entro a su hogar pero al poner un pie dentro sintió el ambiente estaba triste asique subió donde sus hijos y los vio dormir entro y vio a su hijo Maes durmiendo mientras abrazaba un peluche que Alphonse le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y luego vio a su princesita su adorada Elizabeth dormir abrazando un peluche que curiosamente se parecía a Roy, el pelinegro los vio por última vez y fue con su mayor tesoro que dormía con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando Roy la vio no podía dejar se pensar que casi la abandona y la hace infeliz y no cumplía su juramento de nunca hacerla sufrir la amaba más que su propia vida, ella era su todo junto a sus pequeños tesoros, Roy se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella aun observando a su mujer, estiro su mano acariciando su cabello para después acaricio la cara, pero la sintió moverse y comenzar a abrir los ojos, cuando Riza ya estaba despierta creyó ver un espejismo ya que enfrente de ella está su amado Roy sonriéndole y mirándola con esos hermosos ojos negros que reflejaban amor solo por ella.

Roy: Cariño, actúas como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Y ay Riza lo confirmo era real su amado esposo su Roy estaba vivo y con ella en ese mismo momento, no lo dudo dos veces y se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza y a romper a llorar, Roy también la abrazo dejándose caer en la cama con ella encima suyo, Riza se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Hospital de Roy (N/A: Aclaro Roy salió del hospital solo con la camisa y los pantalones que serían el pijama :P), Roy la apretó más contra sí y beso su cabello, luego su frente para final mete detenerse en sus labios y sintió su sabor salado comprobando que había estado llorando toda la noche hasta la madrugada, cuando se separaron Roy la vio directamente a los ojos y ella solo atino a recostarse en su pecho hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en el pecho de Roy, este la vio y sonrió con ternura la recostó en la cama para que el pudiera acomodarse junto a ella y dormir a su lado, una vez acostado la trajo contra así y la abrazo con fuerza dejando su cabeza descansar en su cabello mientras también aspiraba su aroma que para el mejor olor del mundo y así fue entrando al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Maes se despertó primero que todos los demás integrantes de la familia Mustang y fue a despertar a su hermanita para así despertar a su madre que todavía dormía abrazada a Roy pero eso ellos no lo sabían, los dos pequeños Mustang se acercaban a paso sigiloso al cuarto de su madre, pero cuando abrieron la puerta no vieron solo a su madre si no a alguien más, Maes se acercó lentamente y cuando vio a la otra persona se quedó en Shock, Elizabeth también se acercó al ver a su hermano en ese estado, pero la reacción de ella al ver a la persona fue llorar.

El mayor Mustang se despertó al escuchar unos lloriqueos que curiosamente se escuchaban a su lado, cuando despertó por completo se giró sin despertar a Riza y vio a sus hijos llorando por él.

Roy: Niños porque lloran?

Maes/Elizabeth: PAPA!

Con ese grito, los dos pequeños se abalanzaron contra su padre abrazándolo y ambos llorando es sus hombros, Roy no le quedo de otra que soltar a Riza y abrazar a su retoños, los había extrañado mucho, no quería pensar que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera despertado.

Riza al sentir que Roy no la abrazaba comenzó a creer que todo fue un sueño, pero no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Maes y Elizabeth abrazando a Roy con mucha fuerza mientras él les acariciaba las espaldas, Riza se enterneció, nunca jamás podría encontrar a un hombre como Roy ni hoy ni en un millón de años él era único, era su hombre y el amor de su vida, y también sabía que nunca dejaría que algo malo les pasara a ninguno de los tres que conformaban su amada Familia, Roy estaba vivo , muy feliz de estar de vuelta en casa, en su hogar junto a sus tesoros y su amada y hermosa esposa y nunca jamás dejaría que vuelva a pasar lo de hace 3 meses, el estaría ay siempre y para siempre, su familia era su todo y no los dejaría por nada del mundo.

Fin


End file.
